Red Eye
by lovefixation
Summary: A collection of horror and or agnst filled oneshots. Be warned that some stories are not meant for the weakhearted. Continue if you wish.


Author's Notes: I'm Baaacckkkk! Ok so let's see, I'm back and the first new story I'm writing is a collection of InuYasha horror one-shots. Yup that sounds about right so enjoy! insert high-pithced scream and mwhahaha Review!

Disclamier: Oh Go screw yourself! This was made only for the enjoyment of sick twisted people who like mature themed horror. So No I don't Own InuYasha begins to weep

---- means change in scenery

--------------------

Insane: Deranged -Syn - crazy,crazed,deranged,wild,and raging.

---------------------

InuYasha walked back towards the group with a large smile on his face.

" What do you look so freaky InuYasha?" Shippo asked curiously. He ran up and stared at InuYasha waiting for his answer.

InuYasha looked down before sneering at him "Curiousity killed the cat,Twerp!"

(Authors Notes: How does he know that? Because Fagome told him.)

-------

Things had been beyond strange with the group. InuYasha seemed to be acting...well strange to put it into simple matters. Kagome(Fagome) had left a month ago and still wasn't back.

InuYasha seemed over-protective of Sango and constantly gave Miroku looks.

Stopping near a village, Miroku had announced, he could go get some wood.

" I'll help Monk." InuYasha said stepping up and walking with Miroku.

Why did Sango all of a sudden have a strange feeling in her stomach?

-------

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SANGO!" InuYasha yelled again trying to use his claws on the monk.

" InuYasha! STOP!" Miroku yelled going on defence " I don't want to hurt you" He screamed

The forest seemed to darkened and everything went eerie silent. InuYasha's head was down before he began laughing.

"But I wanna hurt you." He said his face having an evil glow and him smirking largerly.

Darkness

Slashing

"INU--"

"Goodbye Monk." InuYasha said laughing before taking the lifeless body in his clawed hands and dumping it in a pit where another body seemed to stay limp.

The body was human

A girl

Futureristic clothing...

---------

"InuYasha...? Where's Miroku." Shippo said staring at InuYasha.

" Dead...Centuar demon got him." He said stiffly before sitting next to Sango who's bangs where covering her eyes and tears were running down her face.

Inuyasha got those tears and glared.

Thun Thun Thun (...I thought I'd add that there...o.o')

--------

"Come On Kiara, Twerp, I got something to show you." InuYasha said walking in to the forest with Shippo and Kiara followed him.

(I'm going to describe this because I'm insane ok? --')

The forest once again darkened and Shippo began to shiver. "InuYasha...Is the forest darkening?" He asked, his voice whimpering a bit

InuYasha laughed before he grabbed his sword slashing Kiara.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo said running backwards away from him. Pure scardiness was written in his face. (So I made up a new word)

InuYasha laughed cruelly. " I did actucally like you twerp. Hmm to bad."

His wind-scar appeared and aimed a Shippo. Shippo dogded it and ran 'SANGO WILL HELP!' He thought his eyes huge and wet.

"NOT SO FAST!" InuYasha screamed jumping infront of Shippo

Shippo tried to ran but Shippo held him by the throat. He smiled before shoving the sword near Shippo's stomach.

Blood spilled through and Shippo fought but soon his body went limp.

-------

Sango wrapped her arms around herself rocking back and forth.

"Kagome is gone(confetti appears YAY!) Miroku is dead..And shippo,kiara,and InuYasha are missing." She mumbled tightening her groip around herself

"Damn IT!" She yelled crying.

"Sango..you ok?" A voice said, InuYasha appeaered with his sword behind his back with him smirking.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled running and wrapping her arms around his neck

(Aww crap!)

InuYasha smiled, and began to smell her hair

"Where are Shippo and Kiara?" She asked feeling herself go stiff

"..."

"InuYasha...?"

"..."

"Why are you and your sword covered in blood...?" Sango said her voice getting high.

A grin appeared

Pushing InuYasha away, Sango began to stumble backwards

"kill..."

"I did it for US sango! Now we're alone and together!" InuYasha yelled grabbing at Sango

"no..."

"Sango...come,it will be us alone...and maybe a little InuYasha Jr." He replied lunging at Sango

"How could you...You killed all our friends for us! THERE IS NO US! I loved mir---roku"

InuYasha's head was down. "Oh..."

Sango was breathing heavily with her face, red as a tomatoe

"If I can't have you...no one will." He mumbled simply before grabbing Sango.

With his left arm,tightly,around her. InuYasha took our his sword and stared at Sango. "Mine..."He mumbled before taking his sword and aiming at Sango's back.

Ducking, Sango crawled till she was a good five feet away.

The sword stabbed InuYasha right in the heart. "I did it for _us_ " He rasped before falling down

...Who said Insainity was a bad thing?

-------------

Ending Notes;...o.o blinks errr... I guess you could say that this is a one-minded/sick Inu/San one-shot..umm..techincally Inu obsessing over Sango...Hehe...RUNS AWAYENJOY!

Preview of next chapter:

Miroku crouched down and began to shake as a figure walked closer to him. "YOU KILLED EVERYONE! INUYASHA,SANGO,KAGOME(confetti appears yay!)

The figure grinned.

scence changes away from the two...and only shows the forest trees

There was a sound of an ax slicing through the calm air

Dead...

Review Button: If you don't review, I'm going to get you insert name here while review button says it in a chuckie voice


End file.
